dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Mark
| race = Human | birthplace = Earth | birthday = Age 736 | age = | status = | gender = Male | height = 6'2"/188 cm | weight = 207 lbs/94 kg | bloodtype = | english = | japanese = | affiliation = Dragon Team | previous affiliation = Satan Castle | occupation = Champion of the Tenkaichi Budōkai | previous occupation = Pro-Grappler | partner = Mr. Bū | previous partner = | headquarters = Satan City, Earth | manga debut = Chapter 393 | anime debut = DBK087 | ova debut = OVA2 | movie debut = Movie 18 | family= * Videl (daughter) * Miguel (wife)Majin Bū Arc, vol. 6: Dragon Ball Q&A * Son Gohan (son-in-Law) * Pan (granddaughter) | techniques = | tools = }} ,Dragon Ball: Super Exciting GuideAkira Toriyama-sensei’s answers!! Artificial Humans & Cell Arc, Part 5 known to the world by his stage name of , is the reigning champion of the Tenkaichi Budōkai. Background Early Life In his youth, Mark attended a fighting dojo called "Satan Castle." Through a combination of considerable power and good luck, his rival had food poisoning, he rose to prominence; becoming world champion by the stage name "Mr. Satan" in the honor of his dojo. On his tour at a bar in Southern Capital, Satan and his martial arts master made the mistake of making fun of Taopaipai's hairstyle. As a result, Mr. Satan was heavily injured while his master was killed. Marriage Eventually, Mark married a woman, a beautiful singer, by the name of Miguel.Majin Bū Arc, vol. 6: Dragon Ball Q&A Their marriage caused a big fuss, due to an 'archangel marrying a devil'. The couple would go on to have a single daughter, Videl, whom Mark loved dearly. Eventually, Miguel died, and left Mark a widower to raise his daughter.Dragon Ball chapter 429, page 12 Personality Since the traumatic loss of his master, Mr. Satan solemnly swore never to fight anyone whom he didn't know or anyone who is immensely stronger than him. After becoming the Champion of the Tenkaichi Budōkai, Mr. Satan became an egomaniac; he boasted endlessly on television about his strength, and that he was the "best fighter in the world." In the eyes of characters who know otherwise, he is considered to be a showboating blowhard In spite of showing many signs of greed and cowardice, Mr. Satan is still a fundamentally good and kind-hearted person. He genuinely cares about protecting the innocent and fighting for justice to the best of his abilities, and is prone to violent and righteous anger when faced with the abuse of helpless innocents by villains. He shows moments of great courage when his family and friends are threatened by evil. Prominently, he has saved the lives of Bee, Vegeta, and even Majin Bū. Although he initially planned to kill Majin Bū he eventually saw some light of goodness in him and decided to see if he could convince him to stop killing people. Eventually he succeeded. This was because unlike Babidi, Hercule was more of a friend to too, albeit deceitfully at first. After Bū swore to never kill innocent people again, he genuinely became his friend and guided him on the path of good. Appearance Abilities Mr. Satan is, despite his inability to use ki, a very strong fighter. He has done several superhuman feats, such as pulling four buses behind him (more than 60 tons), destroying 19 concrete blocks with one chop, punching through steel and finally ripping three phone books simultaneously. He also got a top score on the Tenkaichi Budōkai punching machine, which was 140. Not only that, he is fast enough to move faster than the eye can see and dodge bullets as shown from his encounter with Van Zant. These skills served him well and allowed him to legitimately win the 25th Tenkaichi Budōkai and defeated Spoopavich in the final round. Mr. Satan's arguably greatest ability however is his luck and gift of gab. His luck has allowed him to survive against Cell and Kid Bū. Due to his showmanship, he is also easily to convince the population of Earth to support him despite him...not backing up his talk. The Dragon Team benefited from this since it was only due to Mr. Satan's pleas to Earth that Son Gokū was able to complete the Genki Dama to defeat Kid Bū. Part II Androids and Cell Arc Mark shows up to the news press where they announce that he will participate in the Cell Games claiming that Cell is only a begginer at martial arts that uses stupid tricks, like explosives, before fighting and that he will defeat him.Dragon Ball chapter 393 Mark is the first fighter to arrive at the Cell Games, arriving 20 minutes earlier, followed by Vegeta, Number 16 and the rest of the Dragon Team. Majin Bū Arc Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Gokū and His Friends Return!! God and God Movie= |-|Anime= Some time after the six month period following the defeat of the pure Majin Bū, Mr Satan won the world peace prize: one-hundred million zeni. On a Sunday, Mr. Satan is receiving the world peace prize at a press conference but the press conference is interrupted when Bū bursts into the room, declaring that he is hungry. Mr. Satan passes Bū off as an intergalactic disciple of his, which angers Bū, who simply wishes to eat. Mr. Satan and Bū have a brief argument going back and forth. Bū relents and returns to the kitchen. Mr. Satan leaves the conference for a moment to appease Bū with chocolates, though he is unable to find any. Later that day, Mr. Satan arrives at the radish farm and announces that he has won a prize for the defeat of Majin Bū. However, since Gokū and Vegeta were the ones who truly defeated Bū, Satan wanted to give the prize to him. Gokū refuses it, because he believes one-hundred million zeni is too much for him. After Goten mentions that he could train with Kaiō if he had the money, Gokū eagerly accepts Mr. Satan's offer in exchange for not telling the world about who truly beat Bū.Dragon Ball Super chapter 1''Dragon Ball Super'' episode 1 Mark is invited to Bulma's birthday party at the luxurious passenger ship.Dragon Ball Super episode 3 Majin Bū and Beerus get into an argument about pudding. Mark tries to calm both Beerus and Majin Bū but they punch and knock out Mark.Dragon Ball Super episode 6 After Gokū and Beerus' clash sends huge shockwaves throughout the universe, Mr. Satan calls Gohan to warn him about what is happening. Suddenly, Bulma's Capsule Corporation ship plummets down to the cruise ship. However, Whis stops the ship from crashing down using telekinesis and lands it safely.Dragon Ball Super episode 12 Whis notes that Earth along with many planets nearby will be destroyed due to the struggle. Mr. Satan asks Whis to stop the fighting by bribing him with an "all you can eat throughout the country" ticket. Although the offer is tempting, Whis refuses it. Back in space, the struggle between Gokū and Beerus continues; the ultra high density ki sphere soon explodes and envelopes Earth in a bright light. However, Earth is not destroyed. Mr. Satan believes that his love for the Earth stopped it from being destroyed; Mr. Satan uses his cellphone to call and organize a press conference to state that he saved the Earth.Dragon Ball Super episode 13 After defeating Gokū, Beerus appears on the cruise ship with the Dragon Team ready to destroying Earth. Suddenly, Mr. Satan's cell phone rings and he picks it up. The media tell Mr. Satan that they have decided to find and interview him; a helicopter with a news crew arrives, much to Mr. Satan's disappointment. When the Hakaishin falls asleep instead of destroying Earth, Whis informs a flabbergasted Dragon Team that the Hakaishin is tired, and explains that while Beerus won't wake up in a good mood, he'll likely forget about the destruction of Earth.Dragon Ball Super episode 14 After the battle against Beerus, Mr. Satan goes to an outdoor press conference to explain the mysterious phenomenon that occurred. Mr. Satan explains that he was confronting the Hakaishin called "Beebus" who selected Earth to be destroyed next. To prevent the Earth from being destroyed, Mr. Satan challenged "Beebus" to a fight. However, Mr Satan was on the verge of losing until he awakened the power of a God. Now a God, Mr. Satan used his newfound power to defeat "Beebus," saving the Earth. The crowd applauds Mr. Satan for saving the Earth once again. Suddenly, a spaceship appears. Two cat-like beings come forth from the spaceship; they explain that they are Snakians from the planet Sunak and have come to Earth to congratulate the person who managed to fend off the Hakaishin Beerus as well as extend their gratitude by giving the person an award. Mr Satan declares that he is the person to fended off the Hakaishin. The Snakian Ambassador prepares to give the Hero's Medal to Mr Satan. However, one of the Snakians, Galbi (who is the Hero of Snak) doesn't believe that Mr Satan truly fended off the Hakaishin; Galbi demands that Mr. Satan challenge him to a fight in order to show that he is worthy of the Hero's Medal and to prove that he truly fended off Beerus. Not wanting to fight Galbi because he knows he can't win, Mr. Satan makes an excuse to go to the toilet in order to call one of the Dragon Team to fight on his behalf but to no avail. Mr Satan arrives back and sees that an arena has been prepared for him and Garbi. Mr Satan and Garbi prepare to fight. Suddenly, Gokū flies by with a broken tractor in hand and decides to watch Mr. Satan's fight. Mr. Satan approaches Gokū and convinces him to fight Garbi instead in exchange for fixing his tractor to which Gokū approves. Gokū prepares to fight, but Chi-Chi is showing up. Gokū sees Chi-Chi and pretends to be knocked out by Mr. Satan in order to get back to work. With no one left to help him, Mr. Satan has no choice but to fight Garbi. Their battle begins with Mr Satan dodging Galbi's attacks. The crowd who is watching begin to doubt Mr Satan's strength. Mr. Satan decides to not run away and prepares to confront Galbi with a punch. Just as Galbi and Mr. Satan are about to punch each other, Bee appears near the arena. Frightened of the dog, Galbi flees back to the Snakian spaceship in fear; the other two Snakians see Bee and flee to the ship as well; the Sunakian spaceship leaves Earth and travels home. Thinking that he won, Mr. Satan takes the Hero's Medal and declares to the crowd that he demonstrated the power of a God; the crowd applaud Mr. Satan for his victory against Galbi.Dragon Ball Super episode 15 |-|Manga=Some time after the defeat of the pure Majin Bū, Mr Satan won the world peace prize: one-hundred million zeni. One day, Mr. Satan arrives at the radish farm and announces that he has won a prize for the defeat of Majin Bū. However, since Gokū and Vegeta were the ones who truly defeated Bū, Satan wanted to give the prize to him. Gokū refuses it, because he believes one-hundred million zeni is too much for him. After Goten mentions that he could train with Kaiō if he had the money, Gokū eagerly accepts Mr. Satan's offer in exchange of keeping the secret between them''Dragon Ball Super'' chapter 1 Revival of 'F' Epilogue 10 years later after that even, he participes in the 28th Tenkaichi Budōkai, where arranges and agreement with Majin Bū in which the pink creature should fight with many weaker fighters than him as possible so that when he makes to the final round he would let Mark win.Dragon Ball chapter 519 In Other Timelines Trivia * In the and translations of the manga, Mark's stage name, "Mr. Satan", is changed to simply "Hercule" due to Satan being the name of the Christian biblical personage of the . His name of "Mr. Satan" was left alone for the Dragon Ball Z" Uncut version and ''Dragon Ball Kai releases of the English anime, however.'' * According to Akira Toriyama, Mark comes from a region of the world where they do not use surnames, hence his name is simply Mark. * is a pun on the Japanese word which translates to "devil". * Mark was originally meant to be a one-shot character, Toriyama eventually became so fond of him that it could be said Mark is Toriyama's favorite character. * Mark is the only character to have fought both Cell and Majin Bū and not die. Quotes References Category:Characters who died off-screen